


Gingerbread and Snowballs

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Is Tony the only one taking the gingerbread house construction seriously?





	Gingerbread and Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts).



> This prompt comes to you courtesy of my darling [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera)! She picked the prompt “We aren’t going to have anything left to build the house with if you keep eating all the gingerbread.” And “DID YOU JUST THROW A SNOWBALL AT ME?!” with Tony, Bucky, and Steve.

Tony rested his chin on one hand as he held a gingerbread wall in the place with the other, waiting for the icing to set. He was starting to wish he’d done sugar caramel instead, that stuff set super fast and held like glue. Across the table, Steve was popping gumdrops into his mouth at quite a clip, and trying to be sneaky about stealing from the little pile of gingerbread shingles.

“We aren’t going to have anything left to build the house with if you keep eating all the gingerbread.” Tony remarked, lips quirking in a smile as he caught Steve red-handed putting another gingerbread shingle into his mouth.

He flushed, just a little bit, then shrugged. “I can’t help it, I like gingerbread.”

“If you stop eating all my construction materials, maybe I’ll make you some more.”

“But I won’t have it now.” Another shingle went into his mouth.

“This poor gingerbread family is going to have a leaky roof. And it will be all your fault, Captain America.”

Okay, now that was funny, Steve actually looked a tiny bit guilty.

A faint hiss announced Bucky’s arrival, and he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he came into the kitchen. Tony was instantly suspicious, but the piece of the roof he was holding in place had chosen that moment to slip on one side, so he was distracted from his suspicion.

“Got somethin’ for ya, Tony.”

Rebracing the roof piece, Tony had barely turned around before he registered something being thrown at him, aimed right at his face.

It was cold, it exploded against his forehead like tiny pinpricks, and a second later Tony felt bits of snow melting on his hands, cheeks, and down his collar.

“DID YOU JUST THROW A SNOWBALL AT ME?!”

Bucky was grinning from ear to ear. “Yep! Don’t worry, got one for Stevie too.”

Not even supersoldier reflexes protected Steve from the snowball pitched in his direction, and it struck him right in the shoulder, exploding on impact and showering snow everywhere. Steve yipped and arched his back, more snowflakes sliding down under his collar. “Bucky!”

“Oooh, gingerbread.” Done with his fun and diverted to the counter full of sugar, Bucky approached the table and picked up the other half of the gingerbread roof, and it was in his mouth before Tony could splutter out a threat.

“Oh, you jingle bell jerk! We’re never going to beat Nat and Clint now, and it’s all your fault!”

“Nooo, I think we’re gonna be okay,” Bucky disagreed, and there was a twinkle in his eye as he grinned.

“Why?” Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Because Thor is even more light-fingered than Steve is with the sweets, and when I checked a few minutes ago, most of their candy and half their walls were gone.”

Laughing around a mouthful of the last of the gumdrops (great, there went the gumdrop pathway), Steve took another shingle. “See, Tony? We’re fine.”

Utterly exasperated, Tony grabbed a handful of M&Ms and started pelting them at both of the supersoldiers. “You two are absolutely impossible and if either one you eats one more gingerbread shingle I am going to personally shove one of those marshmallow trees up your nose!”

Five minutes later, Bucky and Steve sort of regretted challenging him on that threat… getting marshmallow out of nose hair _sucked_.


End file.
